A Starco Resolution
by FanficFemale
Summary: After the Battle for Mewni is over Marco has an epiphany regarding his feelings for his best friend. Starco One-shot. Cover image is not mine, I just added the moon cheek mark on Marco.


**A/N:** Starco is my OTP for this show and I just wanted to write at least something that I thought would be a nice little one-shot for my fellow Starco shippers after the shipping drama of Season 3.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. The show belongs to its proper owners who I am not.

 **A Starco Resolution**

A lot of things had happened to Marco today, dealing with King River's shenanigans the second he came to Mewni, being locked in a dungeon with the king and then escaping said dungeon, creating and working with Le Resistance in trying to take back Mewni from Ludo, and then the final confrontation with Toffee. Yet out of everything that happened, the experience of believing Star had died hit Marco the hardest. Marco felt that his heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds when he thought that he would never see Star again. In that moment, he realized something very important. His feelings for Star went way beyond friendship. Why else would he punch a hole through Toffee's chest with tears running down his face when the monster declared that Star was gone. And when Star returned in her new butterfly form in golden light, Marco had never felt so joyful in his life. His heart not only mended back together but became elated at how beautiful and powerful Star was when she shot that magical blast at Toffee. At that time, he was just so happy that Star was alive that the realization of his deeper feelings for her did not fully hit him then. However, once all the drama settled down and things in Mewni started returning to normal, Marco was finally able to take it all in.

Trying to understand his new-found feelings for the princess prevented Marco from getting any sleep that night. Yet, after some deep thinking about everything that happened between him and Star he found himself accepting these feelings easier than he thought he would. Of course, this left Marco wondering if Star still had a crush on him and if he should confess that he now shared similar feelings for her. But just thinking about how he almost lost her for good that day, Marco dreaded the thought of something happing to Star, and him never being able to tell her how he felt. So, before he could stop himself, he left the guest room he was given to stay in and rushed out of the room and straight to Star's.

When he arrived at her door, Marco hesitated for a moment before a determined yet anxious look came on his face. Even though it was late into the night and Star was probably asleep, he needed to talk with her about this. With Marco's mind made up, he opened the door and slipped inside. A smile slipped on Marco's face as he spotted Star asleep in her bed with her mouth hang open and a bit of drool on the side of her mouth.

"Heehee, cute," chuckled Marco at the sight of Star sleeping.

Marco immediately realized that he just called Star cute.

"Huh, I guess I do like her in that way after all…And I probably should stop talking out loud to myself and wake her up now," stated Marco before going towards Star's bed.

Marco sighed, knowing from experience that waking Star was not going to be an easy task. Regardless, Marco started shaking Star while softly calling her name. However, Star remained asleep while trying to swat Marco's hands away and mumbling to let her sleep. Marco tried once more to shake Star awake and almost ended up getting hit in the face for his efforts. Marco sighed as he then tried other tactics to wake up Star; however, no matter what he did the princess stubbornly refused to awake. Marco groaned at his lack of success, but he realized that Star was probably more tired than usual after all that she went through today.

"Maybe I should just let her sleep, it has been a rough day for both of us," admitted Marco.

Marco was then prepared to leave until he noticed Star's bed covers that had been knocked down to the floor because of his wake-up attempts. Being the kind person that he was, Marco picked up the covers and prepared to place them back over Star and tuck her in. However, when Marco got closer to Star he noticed the new position she was laying in because of her aggressive responses to him trying to wake her up. Star was now laying face up on the bed with one arm draped over her head and the other across her chest. Some of her long blonde hair was draped over her stomach in golden waves and her head tiled to the side with her mouth still wide open as snores left her mouth. Her legs were slightly spread apart enough that if one peaked they could have a clear view of her pink panties. Seeing Star in a somewhat suggestive position made Marco blush, especially when he noticed that the end of her nightgown had rode further up to her thighs, giving him a nice view of her bare legs.

Marco knew he shouldn't be staring at Star in such a compromising position, yet he just couldn't look away. It certainly didn't help him that Star's chest was constantly moving up and down because of her heavy snoring. Marco already admitted to himself that he thought Star was beautiful and cute, but now the word sensual could also be added to the list.

Marco's eyes began to scan Star's body from the bottom all the way up and he definitely liked what he saw. When Marco caught himself practically ogling Star's sleeping form and the perverted thoughts started running through his mind, he was shocked. Sure, he was a guy and it wasn't like this was the first time these kinds of things entered his head, but this was the first time that Star was the target of those desires. He knew he liked her more than a friend now but did his feelings for her go even further than he initially realized? If so, then maybe he really did need to wake Star up so they could talk. Still, Marco would need to figure out a way to wake Star.

As Marco contemplated on how to accomplish his task, a comical idea slipped into his mind.

"Wonder if she'll wake up with a kiss. She is a magical princess after all," Marco joked to himself.

Marco suddenly realized what he said and though he was kidding when he said it, some part of him wondered it that would actually work. However, Marco understood how silly that was and that it was most likely his subconscious trying to find an excuse to kiss Star.

"Seriously Diaz, you just discovered your feelings for Star and you already want to kiss her," Marco muttered as he slapped his hand over his head in annoyance at himself.

"You do?!" suddenly exclaimed Star with excitement as she swiftly popped up from the bed to look at Marco.

Of course, Star's unexpected response made Marco scream while dropping the bed cover in surprise and almost fall backwards on the floor in fright. Fortunately, he managed to calm himself in time and regain his balance before looking at a clearly awake and grinning Star.

"How long have you actually been awake?" suspiciously wondered Marco with narrowed eyes.

"That's not important," quickly waved off Star before the expression on her face became positively giddy. "Now answer the question, do you really want to kiss me Marco?" asked Star in a hopeful voice.

A small blush crossed Marco's cheeks as he avoided looking at Star directly, unsure if he should answer truthfully or not. However, when Marco glanced at Star, the expression on her face almost took his breath away. Her blue eyes were sparkling wide with hopeful glee, her lips forming the biggest and brightest grin he ever saw on her face, and even the heart marks on her cheeks seemed to glow a vibrant pink color. Marco was awed that Star was showing such emotion on her face just by wanting to know if he wanted to kiss her. And with a face like that, how could he not want to. A smile appeared on Marco's own lips as he fully turned to face Star.

"I do," replied Marco while cupping the side of Star's face in his hand.

Star was beyond delighted by Marco's answer. She didn't know when or why Marco suddenly felt this way about her but the princess wasn't going to question it.

"Then do it already," coaxed Star as she happily closed her eyes and puckered up her lips.

Marco had no intentions of leaving Star waiting. He too closed his eyes as he leaned forward and meet Star's puckered lips with his own. The moment their lips connected, it was like a spark ignited between their joined lips. Star soon wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco wrapped his around her waist. Their kiss deepened while their bodies pressed closer together. When the need for air became too much, they broke from the kiss with pure bliss on their faces.

"Soooo, I guess this means we're dating now," remarked Star with a glad tone in her voice.

Marco stopped to think about what Star just said and soon a smile broke out on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we are," answered Marco causing Star's face to light up with joy.

"Then how about giving your new girlfriend another kiss," suggested Star with desire edging into her voice.

As much as Marco wanted to kiss Star again, he knew that they needed to talk first before they went any further in this new relationship of theirs.

"Believe me Star I would love to, but don't you think we should discuss some stuff first before we do?"

Star was both confused and annoyed by Marco's statement.

"What's there to discuss? I like you and you like me. Therefore, we are dating and therefore we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. See simple," explained Star with a huff.

Marco wasn't surprised that Star viewed their new relationship so cut and dry when it was anything but. Nonetheless, there were too many things left up in the air between them that needed to be sorted out before they went any further.

"It's not that simple Star," sighed Marco as he sat down on the bed next to Star.

"What do you mean it's not that simple! Of course it is, we both feel the same way for each other…you do right?" wondered Star with a bet of uncertainty slipping in her voice.

When Marco saw slight fear on Star's face, he was quick to give her a short but sweet kiss. This made Star blush and smile at the same time as she understood the meaning behind Marco's actions loud and clear.

"Guess that answers that question," teased Star causing Marco to chuckle in response.

"Good," replied Marco before he made a sigh. "But Star, we really do need to talk," boldly stated Marco, giving her a serious look.

Star groaned seeing that Marco really wanted this talk.

"Uhhh, fine, what do we need to talk about?" asked Star in a defeated voice.

Marco contemplated on what they should discuss first. It was a tough call considering everything that happened to them over these past days. Yet, Marco figured it was best to start at the main cause that lead to the beginning of all this.

"When did you first realize you had a crush on me?" he asked in curiosity.

Star's eyes widened in surprise at the question and her mouth opened as if to speak before promptly closing it again. Marco could see that Star was hesitant to answer the question at first before a serious look crossed her face. Her eyes purposefully met Marco's as she opened her mouth to give her answer.

"The moment I almost lost you when Toffee had captured you. It was why I did not hesitate in giving up the wand or destroying it," began Star as a solemn expression came to her face. She then grabbed Marco's hands and held them tight as she looked deeply in his eyes. Marco's breath hitched when he saw the vulnerability written all over her face.

"I realized that day that I could live without the wand, I could live without magic, I could live with the knowledge of disgracing my entire lineage by destroying the wand…but I couldn't live without you. And even now I still don't think I could live without you. You're the most important thing in my life Marco," admitted Star.

There was a moment of silence between them as Marco processed the full weight of Star's words. He couldn't help notice how ironic it was that both of them seemed to realize their true feelings for each other because of Toffee. They both experienced what it was like to almost lose each other forever which made them discover how much they truly cared about one another.

"When I thought you died after Toffee said you were gone, I was completely devastated…and furious. Next thing I know, I'm punching a hole through Toffee's chest where his heart should've been," confessed Marco causing Star to be shocked by his revelation.

"Really?" asked Star with amazement in her voice.

"Yeah, I just couldn't stand that monster practically gloating about your death. I wanted to make him hurt for taking the most important person in my life away from me," Marco answered with an angry edge in his voice.

Star gently placed her hand on Marco's shoulder causing him to immediately calm down. He sent a smile inn Star's direction as he squeezed Star's hand on his shoulder with his own.

"I never felt so strongly about anyone or anything like that before and in that second I realized just how much you mean to me Star. I don't know what I would've done if you never came back," stated Marco as his eyes locked strongly into Star's.

"Honestly Star, I don't think I could live without you either," Marco admitted to her.

Star smiled at Marco's words knowing that they both truly felt the same way about each other.

"Hey, I know there are probably other things we need to talk about…but can we hold off that stuff for now and just enjoy tonight?" Star suggested, giving Marco a pleading look.

Marco knew there were still other issues they need to discuss, like Song Day, her suddenly leaving Earth without an explanation, and her confession in front of everyone at the party before she left. And of course, he would have to officially breakup with Jackie. Yet, Star did have a point. All that stuff could wait till later, tonight he was going to enjoy this time with his new girlfriend.

"Okay," said Marco with a smile.

Star was happy that Marco conceded and waisted no time in planting her lips against his for another kiss to which Marco gladly returned. As the new couple kissed the image of the blood moon in the sky seemed to shine in contentment.

The first thing Marco noticed when he was starting to wake up was a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist and the feeling of a female body pressed against his chest. Marco's eyes soon opened and immediately saw Star who was lying comfortably next to him. A smile slipped on Marco's face before placing a tender kiss on Star's temple. Marco then briefly glanced out of the bedroom window and figured it was sometime early in the morning which meant that it was time for him to sneak back to the guest room.

"Star, I have to go now" whispered Marco as he began to shake the princess awake.

"No…stay," mumbled Star as she tightened her hold on Marco and burred her face deeper into his chest.

"Star, I doubt it would be a good thing if someone catches us in bed together," Marco reminded her,

Star looked up at Marco with a puppy-dog look on her face. "Just stay a little longer…please Marco," pleaded Star.

The moment Marco saw those big blue eyes and the pouted lip on Star's face, he immediately caved.

"Alright, just a few more minutes," stated Marco with a smile which caused a joyous expression on Star's face.

"Thanks Marco, you're the best," replied Star as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into Marco's chest.

"You're welcome Star," he answered back as he too closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Star.

 **A/N:** If I didn't have other stories to work on, I would make this a full story and do an alternate Season 3 with Starco established as a couple already. Maybe one day I will do the full story or if someone is interested in doing it and using this one-shot as a prologue let me know.


End file.
